mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Azeruth
Archive 1 Vandals Post any vandal IP addresses or names you come across here: Template Opinion Hello Azeruth I wanted to know your opinion on this template. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 14:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Pretty cool, I like it. --Azeruth 16:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :which will be the first page to have it? cause it does look cool. [[User:GunBlazer|'''GunBlazer]][[User talk:GunBlazer|':Shadow Assassin!']] 17:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Hmmm I don't know. The character needs to be from both timelines. I can create another one for the other characters, that only have one timeline. It would solve our problem with alignments and some things related with the timeline differences. But it requires a complete remake of most of the pages (it's just simply a copy-paste work and add some additional info). Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Take a look at Hsu Hao and tell me what you think ok? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 20:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks good, the only question I have is do we have movesets for everyone? I think I know of a few that do. --Azeruth 20:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No we don't have movesets for everyone unfortunely. That's one of the things this wiki needs. But you can add what you want to the template and have up to nine tabs. Just check Hsu Hao's page in edit mode and you'll understand. I'm on my way to add that page you asked for. By the way do you like the new look of the fatality theater? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 20:24, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mavado's Hooks Have you seen the page for this? It looks a little odd, I can't provide a link, so look in the Armageddon page for the list of collectible relics. Kapodaco! 18:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) what´s wrong with it? i just saw and looks normal. ' ' ' ' 18:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? On the computer I'm using, the page name is like mka: file mavado's hooks, and doesn't show any information and with only a couple of photos. Kapodaco! 18:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) The Grappling Hook page? --Azeruth 18:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) No, Mavado's Hook page, his collectible relic for MK: Armageddon. Kapodaco! 21:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha now, I'll fix it. --Azeruth 21:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Human Cyborgs I think that cyrax should have a human page. so let someone make it. maybe you got a point there, but in mortal kombat 9's story mode human cyrax is a chapter of it. He has a story line kind of in the chapter and his ending is being automated. wHAT NOW! I'll make you a deal. if you make or one of your friends make a whole part of human cyrax on the cyrax page i'll stop bothering you. im not saying he's getting a page. im saying he getting credit in a part of a page. cyrax's. he's not a content of the page. thats what i want. and human smoke is a playable character in mkt. oh. so you're saying human smoke is not a character in mkt even though he has a bio and ending. just sayin. but was a person and in mk 2011 in smoke ending it says he got his memory back. --User:ZhaneMegaKO fine you win. im n ot a baby First, sign your posts, second, Human Cyrax does not deserve a page, he is not his own character. He is merely Cyrax as a human. --ByakuyaTALK 13:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prize Hello Azeruth Of course you can. That was what I intended to do, but didn't know if people would like that I was messing with their talk pages. By the way do you like the idea? Is a way of rewarding people that can not be cheated. Only users you prove themselves earn this prizes. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 18:55, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Armageddon I think it sounds fair. Sorry about not answering your question about the gallery and the links. Which gallery are you talking about? Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 19:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm I don't know sometimes that conection is useful, but I can see why it can become a problem since the galleries are normally small. I wanted to ask you something, should we go for the tab I added at Hsu Hao's page? Or should we ask everyone else first? I think that tab could be useful because of the different timelines. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 19:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) It will be tough to edit all those pages. Let's get the fatality theater finished first and then start working on that. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 00:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kreate -a- Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Azeruth! I'll give you all my information about my character right below. Name: Haro Tanz Height: 6'11 Weight: 215 lbs Allies: none Enemies: Quan Chi Origin: Shadowrealm Resides: Netherrealm When you'r done, you can tell me so I can fill in the biography, Signature moves and all the other stuff. Again thanksEmperor Scorpion 03:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Thanks 4 the help CRAP! I forgot to give you the other template things! I'll just try to fill them myself... if i can! Anyway here go a picture of him. Re: Fatality Theater I didn't notice it was finished. Well since it is should we post it on the main page? Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 10:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro Hello Azeruth I wanted to know what do you think about the new look of Kintaro's page. By the way, it's not possible to comment your character since the comments on its page are blocked but I left you one on the contest's blog page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 13:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) You could block anons from commenting and leave the comments open for the rest of the users. You like it? It's a handful to put the page like that but I think it looks much better. And it would fix the problem of Human Cyrax, Human Smoke, Human Sektor and Cyber Sub-Zero since they could be a subpage of their character page and on one would bother us any longer (and it makes sense to have it in the character page and not in another page, except for Human Smoke, who is in fact his own character) Best regards —Kuro Selas[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 13:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wasn't Me Ups, I think I'm still half-sleep xD. I'm very sorry about the confusion and the implication Azeruth, i'll never do it again. Greetings -- Dragon NJMB 14:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Johny Cage's Fatality theater Hey, just thought I point out you're missing a fatality for Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat Trilogy. You know, his Red Shadow Kick that takes off the oppoet's torso. Tremorfan94 18:35, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :If I can find it I'll add it, currently adding Tournament Edition fatalities someone found. --Azeruth 18:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) '''Why you erase Kintaro's endings? :1st Sign your posts, use 4 ~'s. 2nd What the hell are you talking about? --Azeruth 19:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC)